Rachel's fast lane adventure
by miss-gleelover089
Summary: Hi am new to fan fiction and this is my first story, I got my idea from tarakiki's story Rachel's drift and decided to right a squeal to it. AN: I don't own the characters of glee or fast and furious. Sub plot: after Rachel raced and crashed everyone thought she died and held a funeral; Mr. Shue went home with only half of glee club.


**aRachel's fast lane adventure**

**Hi am new to fan fiction and this is my first story, I got my idea from tarakiki's story Rachel's drift and decided to right a squeal to it.**

**AN: I don't own the characters of glee or fast and furious.**

**Sub plot: after Rachel raced and crashed everyone thought she died and held a funeral; Mr. Shue went home with only half of glee club.**

**Kurt and Blaine stayed with the torreto crew because they fell in love with racing as for Santana and Brittany,**

**Puck fell in love with letty and didn't want to leave her plus he became a really good racer **

**Quinn found out that Rachel was a live and decided to stay.**

**In this story Quinn and Rachel's names are changed. **

Relationships:

Dom and Rachel

Brian and mia

Santana and Brittany

Quinn and Jessie

Kurt and Blaine

Puck and letty

**Chapter 1:**

Arianne sat in the run down ware house where her and her crew lived waiting on her best friend to come back. She along with her Benny had recently joined Ryan's crew. They are the youngest girls there and the older guys are very protective of them. They are also one of the best racers in the crew along with Ryan and Marcus.

The door opened and Benny finally arrived from her on known destination "where the hell have you been B, I've been waitin here ages wonderin were you at" Arianne said "chill ari I went out to clear my head for a little bit, what's up with you any way" Benny said to her frantic best friend. "Well Ryan was looking for us, he wanted to tell us something but he could have told us sooner if you hadn't disappeared to god knows where, where have you been anyway" Arianne asked " yeah so I'm here now so why don't we just go see what ry wants" Benny suggested avoiding the question that her friend asked.

The truth is Benny had been going to the same place for the past couple of months, sometimes she wonders herself why she even goes there just to hide behind a tree so she doesn't get caught, the same thing always happens when she's there the young family always gush over the pregnant young woman and her fiancé, there's always laughter and love among the group but the most heartbreaking thing that she has even witnessed when she was spying on the family that she was once apart of was seeing the guy she loved kissing another girl.

Ahh how she missed those days and them and especially him the guy who stole her heart and never gave it back. "But I can't think on the past I have to look at the future and be thankful that I'm still alive and have anew family that I love" Benny thought. Truth is Benny could never tell her best friend or crew for that matter is where she goes every day as it would hurt them and her boyfriend Ryan.

Yes Rachel and Ryan have been dating ever since he found her and took her in to his crew. They been going strong even since but lately Rachel wasn't into the relationship as much. Quinn on the other hand is dating Ryan's best friend and second in command Marcus. How Quinn became apart of Rachel's crew is Quinn decided to stay in Rio mostly to stay close to Santana and Brittany because they were her best friends but one day Quinn decided to take a walk through the streets of rio but she ended up at a wrong part that is were she meet Marcus they instantly hided it of. So Marcus decided to bring Quinn back to his crew where she then meet Rachel at first she was shocked and happy that Rachel was alive. Quinn told Rachel that she thought she was dead and that she was sorry for making Rachel's life a living nightmare in high school and hugged her. Rachel told Quinn that she didn't die that in fact she escaped with the help of her brother (who by the way is the only other person apart from Quinn who knows Rachel's still alive) but told Quinn that she could not tell anyone that she knows that Rachel is alive. Quinn tells her that her secret is safe with her and that she wants to be Rachel's friend both girls hug. They then decide to change their names to start a new life as best friends.

As Benny stood there lost in thought Arianne chose the perfect time to tap her best friend on the shoulder and said "hey B when your done having fun in La La land why don't you join me in the real world so we can go and see what our boyfriends want ok" Benny replied "Ha Ha Ari very funny, I was just thinking" "what about" Ari asked "nothing, it's not important, lets go before the boys become impatient" Benny said "ok .fine, but I will get it out of you" laughed Arianne

So Arianne and Benny went down stairs to their waiting boyfriends "hey beautiful were have you been" Ryan asked kissing his girlfriend "oh you know just went out for some fresh air for awhile and then was stuck up in my room listening to Arianne drone on and on how amazing Marcus is as a boyfriend so we would have been down sooner" Benny laughed while sticking her tongue out at her best friend "it's ok I know how you feel, iv been hearing the same thing all day bout Ari" Ryan joked "hey don't hate cause your relationship isn't as good as ours so how you been B" laughed Mark "yeah you wont find love like mine" joked Arianne. "hey Markie you know same old me, so what did you guys want to talk about" B replied and asked "well guess who scored us some new suckers to race" Ryan excitedly announced " really sweet its been forever since we got to race so when is it" Arianne replied sounding excited "its this weekend" Benny being the curious one asked " so who's it against" "we wont know till the night of the actual race, so we have to be ready and practice for it" Mark answered sounding like a child that's been giving candy.

"hey don't worry we wont be needing that much practice, we got this already" Ry bragged just then his phone went off "yo what up D, what no I'll be there chill man" "who was that" Ben enquired "just dean, said we have a new client at the shop so I got to go down there, but ill see you later babe" Ryan said and kissed her goodbye "yeah sure ill see you later" Benny called to him.

"so I guess ill be going now and leaving you to lovebirds along to do whatever it is you do" Benny said to Arianne and Marcus smiling. They replied "stay we aren't doing much really, "I thought we were going to see a movie, you can come to B" they both replied "its ok I don't want to be a third wheel and ruin your fun so you guys go ahead, I've got somewhere I got to be any way" Benny said reassuringly "umh ok but when I come back you and I are going to talk" Arianne told her best friend in a stern voice "well we'll see, ok later guys love you" Benny told them and gave them a hug then the three best friends went on their way to their designated destinations.

ok guys here's the first chapter of my story

i will hopfully update another chapter soon

soo read and review peps lol

miss-gleelover-089


End file.
